Love in Hokkaido
by Kazehiro Yuki
Summary: Bagaimana kehebohan Sakura saat Sasuke mengijinkannya pergi ke Hokkaido? My First Fic. Warning Inside. Author nggak bisa buat summary. Mian.


Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/ Family

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Kalo Naruto punya aku, dari dulu aku buat seperti ini ceritanya! -_-'a

Warning : It's My First Fic, Don't Like Don't Read. AU, sedikit misstypo, OOC.

..

catatan kecil sebelum membaca : terima kasih yang udah mau mapir buat sekedar baca fic aneh ini. *nunduk-nunduk* Buat para Senpai jangan ngeflame aku ya kalau nggak suka sama fic ini. *nangis ngeraung-raung* Tapi kalau dikritik aku siap kok! Hehe. Ya udah daripada kebanyakan ngomong lebih baik langsung baca!

CEKIDOT!

.

.

"Sasuke ke mana sih?" Omelku saat sampai di rumah.

"Sakura, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Kaa-san. Sebenarnya beliau adalah kaa-san dari Sasuke yaitu Uchiha Mikoto.

"Ah, Kaa-san! Tidak, aku hanya mencari Sasuke." jawabku.

"Coba saja cari di kamar. Mungkin dia sedang tidur." kata Kaa-san sambil tersenyum.

"Baik." jawabku sambil menaiki tangga.

"Huh, Uchiha Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku?"

Kemarahanku berhenti saat aku melihat Sasuke sedang tidur di kasur dengan laptop masih menyala di sampingnya. Kupandangi wajahnya yang polos saat tidur. Kalau begini aku bahkan tidak bisa berkedip memandangnya. Jarang sekali bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Biasanya aku duluan yang tertidur sedangkan dia hanya memandangiku sambil sesekali menghadap laptop apple-nya.

Kudekati dia lalu kubelai wajahnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya memegang tanganku.

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun." kataku sambil menarik tangan dari genggamannya.

"Uhm... tidak. Aku mimpi buruk." jawabnya dengan suara sengau khasnya.

"Mimpi buruk?" aku berdiri dan meletakkan tasku di lantai.

"Aku bermimpi wajahmu berubah jadi seperti Kak Itachi. Ah tidak, lebih buruk dari Kak Itachi. Yaitu seperti wajah monyet." jawabnya dengan_**innocent**__._

Buk! Kulempar wajahnya dengan bantal gulingnya. Baru saja aku tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang polos. Langsung dibuatnya naik darahku. Siapa juga yang mau dikatai monyet!

"Kau kenapa sih? Cuma dibilang monyet saja langsung marah." katanya yang lagi-lagi dengan wajah yang_**innocent**__. _

Aku langsung bergegas menuju ke arah pintu hendak membukanya. Tapi Sasuke justru mengunci pintunya dan memeluk tubuhku dari arah belakang.

"Jangan marah Nyonya Uchiha. Masa hal seperti itu saja langsung mengadu pada Kaa-san." bisiknya di telingaku sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuhku.

"..." aku hanya diam mendapat perlakuan seperti ini darinya.

"Hhh... kau susah sekali dirayu. Padahal para pegawaiku di kantor saja tidak dirayu sudah mengejar-ngejar aku."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan para pegawaimu itu. Aku tidak akan kegenitan seperti mereka di depanmu. Biarpun kau rayu."

"Tentu saja aku tidak menyamakan kau dengan mereka. Karena kau adalah Uchiha Sakura. Dan kau istriku bukan pegawai kantorku." jawabnya pelan sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Awas Sasuke, aku mau lewat."

"Mau ke mana?"

"Makan. Dari tadi pagi aku belum menyentuh makanan." jawabku sambil membuka pintu dan memegang perutku yang keroncongan.

"Bahkan di kampus pun kau tidak makan. Dasar bodoh." kata Sasuke enteng sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan mendahuluiku keluar kamar.

Aku terdiam di ambang pintu dengan mulut menganga. Orang ini kalau sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya tidak kira-kira bahkan dengan keluarganya sendiri.

"Hei, Sasuke tunggu aku!" pekikku sambil mengejarnya.

.

Sudah hampir tengah malam saat aku akan tidur. Tapi Sasuke belum juga tidur dan lagi-lagi dia masih menatap laptop kesayangannya yang sudah menemaninya sejak kuliah.

"Hei, kau belum tidur? Jangan memperhatikan aku terus." tegurnya saat ia tahu bahwa aku telah lama memperhatikannya. Aku terkadang suka melamun sendiri melihat wajah Sasuke yang serius dengan pekerjaannya di laptop.

"Hm? Tidak aku hanya aneh dengan kau yang kelihatannya tidak pernah istirahat sama sekali." jawabku sambil memeluk bantal guling.

"Aku selalu istirahat, kau saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikan. Sudah sana tidur! Kau harus membangunkanku besok pagi, kan?"

"Euhm. Ya sudah aku tidur dulu."

.

Keesokan paginya...

"Hoaaahm... Sudah pagi ternyata," kulirik ke arah jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ya tuhan! Aku lupa membangunkan Sasuke. Segera kubuka selimutnya, tapi hanya ada bantal guling dibaliknya. Aku pun langsung bergegas keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Sasuke telah duduk manis di kursi meja makan lengkap dengan jasnya ke kantor yang telah kusiapkan tadi malam.

"Pagi, Sakura! Ayo makan bersama kami." kata Kaa-san dengan sumringah saat melihatku turun dari tangga.

"Oh, Sakura! Ayo segera ambil makananmu dan duduklah di sebelahku!" kata Itachi-Nii yang tak lain adalah kakak dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak peduli sama sekali, bahkan sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah bangun.

"Aku pergi. Aku terlambat hari ini karena ada orang yang tidak membangunkanku." kata Sasuke sambi bangkit dari kursinya. Itachi-Nii langsung menoleh ke arahku ambil berkata, "Jangan bilang kau lupa membangunkan Sasuke pagi ini."

"Gomen. Aku benar-benar lupa harus membangunkannya pagi ini." kataku meminta maaf dengan menelungkupkan tangan di depan dada.

Terlambat memang meminta maaf kepada Sasuke. Apalagi aku sudah sering, maksudku sangat sering membuat kesalahan kepada Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Dan jika suatu masalah sudah berhubungan dengannya semuanya akan terasa rumit.

"Hhh...aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya." ucapku sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara yang ditanggapi pukulan kecil di kepalaku.

Bagaimana pun aku harus meminta maaf kepada Sasuke. Apa pun caranya!

**.**

Aku terus berpikir sampai waktu makan malam tiba. Tiba-tiba Itachi-Nii memukul kepalaku ringan.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya sambil menghidupkan televisi.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Nanti saja kalau aku lapar lagi baru makan." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

_... You love me for who I am_

_Like the star hold the moon. . ._

Tiba-tiba handphone milikku berbunyi menandakan ada telpon masuk. Setelah kulihat ternyata dari Sasuke. Langsung kuangkat.

"Halo? Sasuke? Hm, kenapa memangnya? Ya, baiklah aku ke sana sekarang."

Klik. Sambungan diputuskan olehku. Sasuke menyuruhku datang ke café yang biasa kami kunjungi. Tidak biasanya dia yang mengajakku, padahal selalu aku yang memaksanya ke sana sejak kami berpacaran dulu.

"Sasuke? Dia mengajakmu ke mana?" tanya Itachi-Nii saat melihatku mengenakan jaket dan sepatu.

"Euhm. Ke café biasa, aku pergi dulu, ya! Daaah!"

**.**

Sesampainya di café, aku langsung dihampiri oleh sang pelayan yang katanya akan menunjukkan di mana Sasuke duduk. Aneh sekali, padahal dulu pelayanannya tidak seperti ini. Sampai harus menunjukkan tempat duduk segala. Dan tumben sekali tempat ini sepi.

"Silakan Nona, Anda sudah ditunggu dari tadi." kata pelayan itu pada akhirnya. Sepertinya tempat aku berada sekarang ini adalah sisi lain dari café ini. Karena tempatnya berada di luar dan sangat luas.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah lama menunggu." kata seseorang dari balik pohon besar yang ada di sini. Pria itu menggunakan jas hitam yang kusiapkan tadi pagi.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau menyuruhku datang ke sini?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin makan malam denganmu. Di rumah sangat berisik." ujarnya sambil menarik kursi. "Ayo duduk." katanya lagi.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." kataku setelah kami memesan makanan.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin ke Hokkaido. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi orangtuaku. Apa boleh?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Hening. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang berpikir. Sampai akhirnya pelayan datang untuk mengantarkan makanan yang kami pesan.

"Tidak."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu ke sana. Pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak. Dan kudengar kau juga sedang sibuk mempersiapkan tes."

"Tapi tesnya sudah selesai!"

"Tetap tidak boleh!" jawabnya. Ini sudah keputusan akhir dari Sasuke karena setelahnya dia tidak mengajakku bicara lagi dan tetap makan.

Hening lagi. Aku hanya terdiam sambil memainkan garpuku ke arah spaghetti yang tadi kupesan. Aku sudah tidak lapar lagi.

"Tidak makan? Nanti jika kau sakit aku juga yang repot." kata Sasuke dengan nada jengkel karena melihatku tidak memakan spaghetti yang kupesan.

"Ah, tidak! Aku lupa kalau sudah makan di rumah tadi. Kalau kau sudah selesai makan kita pulang saja. Aku sudah mengantuk."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang saja."

Selama perjalanan pulang tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku hanya terus memandangi jalanan Tokyo yang ramai. Kota berubah menjadi warna merah muda karena dipenuhi oleh hiasan-hiasan Valentine. Satu minggu lagi hari kasih sayang itu tiba, tapi tak ada persiapan khusus bagiku dan Sasuke.

Aku sebenarnya ingin menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untuknya. Tapi niatku tadi hilang entah ke mana bersama moodku yang juga pergi. Sekali lagi, biarpun kami melewati beberapa toko roti aku masih tetap diam. Padahal aku akan selalu ribut setiap kami melewati toko roti.

"Kau marah ya padaku? Gara-gara aku tidak mengijinkanmu ke Hokkaido?" kata Sasuke pada akhirnya memecah keheningan. Sepertinya dia juga merasa gerah melihat tingkahku yang tidak biasa ini.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang tidak mood malam ini."

"Hn? Baiklah! Aku akan mengembalikan moodmu lagi!" katanya tiba-tiba sambil memutar arah.

"Sasuke, kenapa memutar arah? Bukannya ini bukan jalan pulang?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Hhh... lihat saja nanti. Setelah ini kau pasti akan kembali menjadi seperti anak TK."

Ternyata ia membawaku ke sebuah toko roti. Ada sebuah palang besar yang bertuliskan Saint Molly Bakery. Dan benar saja sperti katanya tadi. Aku memang kembali menjadi seperti anak TK karena aku langsung tersenyum begitu mobilnya diparkirkan dekat toko roti tersebut. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalku pada Sasuke. Walaupun tersenyum aku tetap diam.

"Ayo turun! Kau tidak mau membeli sebuah roti?"

"Tidak berminat hari ini. Sudahlah kita pulang saja." jawabku sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ayo turun!" katanya sambil membuka pintu mobil dan segera turun membuka pintu untukku.

"Cepat, hanya hari ini aku mentraktirmu!"

"Yakin? Tumben sekali kau mentraktirku." tanyaku meyankinkan.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak komentar! Segera turun dan cepat pilih roti yang kau mau lalu kita pulang!"

"Baik-baik." jawabku sambil berlari turun menuju ke dalam toko roti tersebut.

Semangatku langsung membara (?) ketika mencium aroma roti dari dalam Saint Molly Bakery ini. Terlebih ketika melihat roti melon favoritku. Aku langsung mengambil nampan dan segera mengambil beberapa roti incaranku tadi. Sejenak aku menghilangkan rasa kesal dan kecewaku pada Sasuke.

"Aku ambil ini, ini, ini dan... Ah! Ini untuk kaa-san dan Kak Itachi. Lalu apa lagi, ya? Euhm..." kataku sambil berpikir keras. Setelah itu aku menoleh ke Sasuke yang berada di belakangku. Sambil tersenyum kuambil sebuah roti yang berbentuk seperti tomat (emang ada?).

"Kau selalu melupakanku setiap kali ke toko roti. Sama seperti saat kita pertama bertemu." protes Sasuke saat ia mengetahui kalau aku melupakannya. Tapi dia tetap mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar roti-roti yang kupilih.

"Sssttt... Jangan ceritakan masa lalu itu. Kejadian itu sudah lebih dari dua tahun jadi jangan diungkit kembali."

"Hn."

Setelah membayar roti-roti tersebut kami langsung melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

"Sudah tidak marah?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah. Tapi memang sih aku agak sedikit kecewa. Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Lain kali kan kita masih bisa pergi sekeluarga."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku berubah pikiran?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Bagaimana jika aku berubah pikiran menjadi mengijinkanmu untuk pergi ke Hokkaido?" katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arahku.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Urusan perusahaanmu saja banyak, mana mungkin kita bisa ke Hokkaido." jawabku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku serius. Urusan perusahaanku sudah selesai, aku juga butuh istirahat. Jadi kita berdua bisa pergi ke Hokkaido Sabtu ini." kata Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arahku lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengemaskan perlengkapan kita malam ini." kataku terdengar datar.

"Kau tidak suka, ya?"

"Aku suka, kok!" jawabku.

"Lalu kenapa tidak menjerit-jerit atau heboh seperti biasanya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak perlu seheboh itu Sasuke. Sudahlah kemudikan dengan cepat supaya aku bisa segera menikmati rotiku!"

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah aku segera turun dari mobil. Lalu kembali bertanya kepada Sasuke untuk memastikan.

"Sasuke, benarkan kita jadi ke Hokkaido? Sabtu ini?" tanyaku dengan nada dan wajah memastikan.

"Iya Sakuraku." jawabnya sambil tersenyum gemas melihat tingkahku. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum lebar dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berlari dan berteriak (heboh kayak biasanya).

"Kaa-san! Itachi-Nii! Aku akan ke Hokkaido Sabtu ini! Aku pulang ke kampung halaman! Yey!" Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

**TBC**

**.**

A/N : Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi para reader yang langsung tepar karena baca fic GaJe Yuki. Ini fic pertama Yuki dan maaf sekali lagi kalo misalnya masih ada miss typo disini, padahal udah di editin sama temen Yuki. Di fic ini sebenarnya Sasuke mau aku buat jadi manusia yang lebih cool tapi tetap romantis. Tapi nggak tau kenapa jadi begini ceritanya. *pundung di pojokan* Hueeee! O iya! masih ada sekuelnya nih! Sekuelnya nanti tentang perjalanan mereka di Hokkaido sama waktu mereka pertama kali ketemu. Jadi tungguin, ya.

Arigatou gozaimasu udah mau baca. Mind to review? Monggo...


End file.
